dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Leg Styles
Leg Styles are the visual representations of the various Leg Costume Pieces collected by the Player Character. Once a costume piece is equipped, the player will automatically and permanently have that piece's appearance added to their Style collection, allowing it to be used via the Style Window. Usually obtained via enemy drops and Treasure Chests, styles may also be collected via the Vault, Player Briefings, Investigations and Collections awards, bought from a Vendor or Kiosk, or obtained during special events and promotions. List Male= File:LegsA.R.G.U.S.Operative.png|A.R.G.U.S. Operative File:LegsAbsoluteZero.png|Absolute Zero File:LegsAdaptiveAndroid.png|Adaptive Android File:LegsAegisOfAzarath.png|Aegis of Azarath File:LegsAegisOfEternity.png|Aegis of Eternity File:LegsAerialDefender.png|Aerial Defender File:LegsAeronaut.png|Aeronaut File:LegsAlienTech.png|Alien Tech File:LegsAmazonHoplite.png|Amazon Hoplite File:LegsAmazonPolemarch.png|Amazon Polemarch File:LegsAmazonSoldier.png|Amazon Soldier File:LegsAmazonStrategos.png|Amazon Strategos File:LegsAmazonian.png|Amazonian File:LegsAncientAmazonNoble.png|Ancient Amazon Noble File:LegsAncientDivineSorceress.png|Ancient Divine Sorceress File:LegsAngelic.png|Angelic File:LegsAngledFlexsuit.png|Angled Flexsuit File:LegsAntifreeze.png|Antifreeze File:LegsApokoliptianGeneral.png|Apokoliptian General File:LegsApokoliptianShocktrooper.png|Apokoliptian Shocktrooper File:LegsArcane.png|Arcane File:LegsArchangel.png|Archangel File:LegsArcher.png|Archer File:LegsArcticGear.png|Arctic Gear File:LegsArmoredDetective.png|Armored Detective File:LegsAstralAlloy.png|Astral Alloy File:LegsAthleticSlimline.png|Athletic Slimline File:LegsAtlanteanMonarch.png|Atlantean Monarch File:LegsAtlanteanWarsuit.png|Atlantean Warsuit File:LegsAvatarBombardier.png|Avatar Bombardier File:LegsAvatarInfiltrator.png|Avatar Infiltrator File:LegsAvatarOfOphidian.png|Avatar of Ophidian File:LegsBarbarian.png|Barbarian File:LegsBatmanBoxers.png|Batman Boxers File:LegsBattle-Hawk.png|Battle-Hawk File:LegsBattleMage.png|Battlemage File:LegsBeachBoardShorts.png|Beach Board Shorts File:LegsBewitchingBattlesuit.png|Bewitching Battlesuit File:LegsBeyondHigh-Tech.png|Beyond High-Tech File:LegsBiker.png|Biker File:LegsBiohazard.png|Biohazard File:LegsBiomech.png|Biomech File:LegsBionic.png|Bionic File:LegsBlackhawk.png|Blackhawk File:LegsBloodBat.png|Blood Bat File:LegsBlood-Cursed.png|Blood-Cursed File:LegsBotanical.png|Botanical File:LegsBrainiacInvader.png|Brainiac Invader File:LegsBriefs.png|Briefs File:LegsBulwarkOfMadness.png|Bulwark of Madness File:LegsBusiness.png|Business File:LegsCargo.png|Cargo File:LegsCatBurglar.png|Cat Burglar File:LegsCeltic.png|Celtic File:LegsCheckmateInformant.png|Checkmate Informant File:LegsCheckmateOperative.png|Checkmate Operative File:LegsClownPrince.png|Clown Prince File:LegsCombatSlimline.png|Combat Slimline File:LegsConqueror.png|Conqueror File:LegsContemporaryTech.png|Contemporary Tech File:LegsCorrupted.png|Corrupted File:LegsCybernetic.png|Cybernetic File:LegsDaggerpointBodysuit.png|Daggerpoint Bodysuit File:LegsDamagedLantern.png|Damaged Lantern File:LegsDaringVigilante.png|Daring Vigilante File:LegsDarkSpecter2018Batsuit.png|Dark Specter 2018 Batsuit File:LegsDarkSpecterBatsuit.png|Dark Specter Batsuit File:LegsDemonic.png|Demonic File:LegsDemonicRunes.png|Demonic Runes File:LegsDepartmentOfCorrections.png|Department of Corrections File:LegsDigitalInvasion.png|Digital Invasion File:LegsDiscipleOfParallax.png|Disciple of Parallax File:LegsDivine.png|Divine File:LegsDresden7.png|Dresden 7 File:LegsDruid.png|Druid File:LegsDystopianAmazon.png|Dystopian Amazon File:LegsEgyptian.png|Egyptian File:LegsEgyptianSorcerer.png|Egyptian Sorcerer File:LegsElaborateSlimline.png|Elaborate Slimline File:LegsElectric.png|Electric (Style) File:LegsElectrostatic.png|Electrostatic File:LegsElementalAndroid.png|Elemental Android File:LegsEnergyArmor.png|Energy Armor File:LegsEngineer.png|Engineer File:LegsEnhancedBionic.png|Enhanced Bionic File:LegsEscapedInmate.png|Escaped Inmate File:LegsEternal.png|Eternal File:LegsExalted.png|Exalted File:LegsExobyteOrigin.png|Exobyte Origin File:LegsExpertMarksman.png|Expert Marksman File:LegsFallenGod.png|Fallen God File:LegsFatesFaith.png|Fate's Faith File:LegsFirefighter.jpg|Firefighter File:LegsFlames.png|Flames File:LegsFlashBoxers.png|Flash Boxers File:LegsFlexsuit.png|Flexsuit File:LegsFloatie.jpg|Floatie File:LegsForestSpirit.png|Forest Spirit File:LegsFormal.png|Formal File:LegsFour-LeafCloverBoxers.png|Four-Leaf Clover Boxers File:LegsFourthWorld.png|Fourth World File:LegsFrozenFury.png|Frozen Fury File:LegsFurious.png|Furious File:LegsFutureCrusader.png|Future Crusader File:LegsGadgeteer.png|Gadgeteer File:LegsGorgonSlayer.png|Gorgon Slayer File:LegsGothamKnight.png|Gotham Knight File:LegsGothamsOutlaw.png|Gotham's Outlaw File:LegsGreco-Roman.png|Greco-Roman File:LegsGreenKnight.png|Green Knight File:LegsHIVEDefender.png|HIVE Defender File:LegsHadessCloth.png|Hades's Cloth File:LegsHarpyLegs.png|Harpy Legs File:LegsHeartOfTheLion.png|Heart of the Lion File:LegsHeartshard.png|Heartshard File:LegsHerasStrength.png|Hera's Strength File:LegsHeraldOfTheBlack.png|Herald of the Black File:LegsHighVoltage.png|High Voltage File:LegsHigh-DensityTacticalPants.png|High-Density Tactical Pants File:LegsHijackedServitor.png|Hijacked Servitor File:LegsHolidayElf.png|Holiday Elf File:LegsHouseOfElWarsuit.png|House of El Warsuit File:LegsIce.png|Ice File:LegsImperialInsect.png|Imperial Insect File:LegsInsectColonist.png|Insect Colonist File:LegsInsectoid.png|Insectoid File:LegsJahKir.png|Jah Kir File:LegsJeans.png|Jeans File:LegsJester.png|Jester File:LegsJohnnyQuick.png|Johnny Quick File:LegsJokersPunchline.png|Joker's Punchline File:LegsJute.png|Jute File:LegsKabuki.png|Kabuki File:LegsKryptonian.png|Kryptonian File:LegsKryptonianCommander.png|Kryptonian Commander File:LegsKryptonianFlexsuit.png|Kryptonian Flexsuit File:LegsKryptonianMedico.png|Kryptonian Medico File:LegsKryptonianMilitiaPants.png|Kryptonian Militia Pants File:LegsKung-FuGi.png|Kung-Fu Gi File:LegsLeafmail.png|Leafmail File:LegsLethalZealot.png|Lethal Zealot File:LegsLexCorpSalvation.png|LexCorp Salvation File:LegsLifeShell.png|Life Shell File:LegsLinedSlimline.png|Lined Slimline File:LegsLogisticsOfficer.png|Logistics Officer File:LegsMSuit.png|M Suit (Male Only) File:LegsMainMan.png|Main Man File:LegsMalevolentKnight.png|Malevolent Knight File:LegsManta.png|Manta File:LegsMasterMercenary.png|Master Mercenary File:LegsMayan.png|Mayan File:LegsMedieval.png|Medieval File:LegsMera.png|Mera File:LegsMercenarysMalice.png|Mercenary's Malice File:LegsMetalhead.png|Metalhead (Pants) (Male Only) File:LegsMetallosMaw.png|Metallo's Maw File:LegsMid-Nite.png|Mid-Nite File:LegsMilitaryTech.png|Military Tech File:LegsMiraculous.png|Miraculous File:LegsMysticEnergy.png|Mystic Energy File:LegsNecromancer.png|Necromancer File:ChestNet.png|Net File:LegsNewGenesis.png|New Genesis File:LegsNinthTrideTyrant.png|Ninth Tride Tyrant File:LegsNobleWarrior.png|Noble Warrior File:LegsNorthPole.png|North Pole File:LegsNth-MetalBattlesuit.png|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:LegsNuclear.png|Nuclear File:LegsOolong.png|Oolong File:LegsOwlman.png|Owlsuit File:LegsPaneledBodysuit.png|Paneled Bodysuit File:LegsParademonSentry.png|Parademon Sentry File:LegsParamilitary.png|Paramilitary File:LegsPhantomZoneReaver.png|Phantom Zone Reaver File:LegsPlant.png|Plant File:LegsPrideful.png|Prideful File:LegsPrisonersPants.png|Prisoners Pants File:LegsProgenyOfDarkseid.png|Progeny of Darkseid File:LegsPsycho.png|Psycho File:LegsPunchline.png|Punchline File:LegsPyramidSlimline.png|Pyramid Slimline File:LegsQuickstryke.png|Quickstryke File:LegsJohnnyQuick.png|Quicksuit File:LegsQwardianFighter.png|Qwardian Fighter File:LegsRaptorInfiltrator.png|Raptor Infiltrator File:LegsRaptorTech.png|Raptor Tech File:LegsRapture.png|Rapture File:LegsRemora.png|Remora File:LegsRetroTech.png|Retro Tech File:LegsReverse.png|Reverse File:LegsReverseSlimline.png|Reverse Slimline File:LegsRiddler.png|Riddler File:LegsRunesOfTheAncients.png|Runes of the Ancients File:LegsRunesOfTheEast.png|Runes of the East File:LegsRunesOfTheNorsemen.png|Runes of the Norsemen File:LegsSTAREx.png|STAR Ex File:LegsSTEELsuitMK-1.png|STEELsuit MK-1 File:LegsSantasLittleHelper.png|Santa's Little Helper File:LegsSatyrLegs.png|Satyr Legs File:LegsSchoolyard.png|Schoolyard File:LegsScionOfIon.png|Scion of Ion File:LegsScuba.jpg|Scuba File:LegsSector3601.png|Sector 3601 File:LegsSectorAgent.png|Sector Agent File:LegsSectorIncendiary.png|Sector Incendiary File:LegsSegmentedFlexsuit.png|Segmented Flexsuit File:LegsSeraph.png|Seraph File:LegsShaman.png|Shaman File:LegsSharpshooter.png|Sharpshooter File:ChestSheerNet.png|Sheer Net File:LegsShepherdOfAdara.png|Shepherd of Adara File:LegsShieldedRobot.png|Shielded Robot File:LegsShimTarRegalia.png|Shim'Tar Regalia File:LegsShockJock.png|Shock Jock File:LegsShroudOfAnubis.png|Shroud of Anubis File:LegsSkeleton.png|Skeleton File:LegsSlimline.png|Slimline File:LegsSnake.png|Snake File:LegsSonOfBelial.png|Son of Belial File:LegsSonOfTheManta.png|Son of the Manta File:LegsSpecOps.png|Spec Ops File:LegsSpeed-ForceSpectrum.png|Speed-Force Spectrum File:LegsSpeed-Metal.png|Speed-Metal File:LegsSpindrift.png|Spindrift File:LegsSpiritOfTheStag.png|Spirit of the Stag File:LegsSplitPersonality.png|Split Personality File:LegsStalwartDefender.png|Stalwart Defender File:LegsSteampunk.png|Steampunk File:LegsSteelworker.png|Steelworker File:LegsStrapScales.png|Strap Scales (Male Only) File:LegsStreet.png|Street File:LegsStrengthOfTheRam.png|Strength of the Ram File:LegsSunstoneBulwark.png|Sunstone Bulwark File:LegsSunstonesEdge.png|Sunstone's Edge File:LegsTalonLord.png|Talon Lord File:LegsTechNinja.png|Tech Ninja File:LegsTertiarySlimline.png|Tertiary Slimline File:LegsTheLastAurochs.png|The Last Aurochs File:LegsThemysciranBattlesuit.png|Themysciran Battlesuit File:LegsThornedFlexsuit.png|Thorned Flexsuit File:LegsTideWalker.png|Tide Walker File:LegsTimeTraveler.png|Time Traveler File:LegsTogaBottoms.png|Toga Bottoms File:LegsTracesInTime.png|Traces in Time File:LegsTriangles.png|Triangles (Male Only) File:LegsTwo-ColorSlimline.png|Two-Color Slimline File:LegsUrbanBusiness.png|Urban Business File:LegsUrbanSlick.png|Urban Slick File:LegsVSuit.png|V Suit (Male Only) File:LegsValentine.png|Valentine File:LegsVengeance.png|Vengeance File:LegsVengeanceOfHecate.png|Vengeance of Hecate File:LegsVengefulSurgeon.png|Vengeful Surgeon File:LegsVestmentsOfRage.png|Vestments of Rage File:LegsVestureOfProselyte.png|Vesture of Proselyte File:LegsViking.png|Viking File:LegsVirtuousKnight.png|Virtuous Knight File:LegsVisitors.png|Visitor's File:LegsVoodoo.png|Voodoo File:LegsWar-Metal.png|War-Metal File:LegsWarriorOfSpring.png|Warrior of Spring File:LegsWebbedFlexsuit.png|Webbed Flexsuit File:LegsWingedFury.png|Winged Fury File:LegsWizardly.png|Wizardly File:LegsZonewalker.png|Zonewalker |-| Female= File:LegsAbsoluteZeroF.png|Absolute Zero File:LegsAbyssalF.png|Abyssal File:LegsAdaptiveAndroidF.png|Adaptive Android File:LegsAegisOfAzarathF.png|Aegis of Azarath File:LegsAegisOfEternityF.png|Aegis of Eternity File:LegsAerialDefenderF.png|Aerial Defender File:LegsAeronautF.png|Aeronaut File:LegsAlienTechF.png|Alien Tech File:LegsAmazonHopliteF.png|Amazon Hoplite File:LegsAmazonPolemarchF.png|Amazon Polemarch File:LegsAmazonSoldierF.png|Amazon Soldier File:LegsAmazonStrategosF.png|Amazon Strategos File:LegsAmazonianF.png|Amazonian File:LegsAncientAmazonNobleF.png|Ancient Amazon Noble File:LegsAncientDivineSorceressF.png|Ancient Divine Sorceress File:LegsAngelicF.png|Angelic File:LegsAngledFlexsuitF.png|Angled Flexsuit File:LegsAntifreezeF.png|Antifreeze File:LegsApokoliptianGeneralF.png|Apokoliptian General File:LegsArcaneF.png|Arcane File:LegsArchangelF.png|Archangel File:LegsArcherF.png|Archer File:LegsArcticGearF.png|Arctic Gear File:LegsArmoredDetectiveF.png|Armored Detective File:LegsAstralAlloyF.png|Astral Alloy File:LegsAthleticSlimlineF.png|Athletic Slimline File:LegsAtlanteanMonarchF.png|Atlantean Monarch File:LegsAtlanteanWarsuitF.png|Atlantean Warsuit File:LegsAvatarBombardierF.png|Avatar Bombardier File:LegsAvatarInfiltratorF.png|Avatar Infiltrator File:LegsAvatarOfOphidianF.png|Avatar of Ophidian File:LegsBarbarianF.png|Barbarian File:LegsBasicSuitF.png|Basic Suit (Female Only) File:LegsBattleMageF.png|Battle Mage File:LegsBeachBoardShortsF.png|Beach Board Shorts File:LegsBewitchingBattlesuitF.png|Bewitching Battlesuit File:LegsBeyondEnhancedHigh-TechF.png|Beyond Enhanced High-Tech File:LegsBeyondHigh-TechF.png|Beyond High-Tech File:LegsBikerF.png|Biker File:LegsBiohazardF.png|Biohazard File:LegsBiomechF.png|Biomech File:LegsBionicF.png|Bionic File:LegsBlackhawkF.png|Blackhawk File:LegsBloodBatF.png|Blood Bat File:LegsBlood-CursedF.png|Blood-Cursed File:LegsBoardShortsF.png|Board Shorts File:LegsBotanicalF.png|Botanical File:LegsBrainiacInvaderF.png|Brainiac Invader File:LegsBriefsF.png|Briefs File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsBronzeKryptonianPantsBlueGlowF.png|Bronze Kryptonian Pants: Blue Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsBronzeKryptonianPantsCustomGlowF.png|Bronze Kryptonian Pants: Custom Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsBronzeKryptonianPantsDarkBlueGlowF.png|Bronze Kryptonian Pants: Dark Blue Glow File:LegsBronzeKryptonianPantsGoldenGlowF.png|Bronze Kryptonian Pants: Golden Glow File:LegsBronzeKryptonianPantsGreenGlowF.png|Bronze Kryptonian Pants: Green Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsBronzeKryptonianPantsPurpleGlowF.png|Bronze Kryptonian Pants: Purple Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsBronzeKryptonianPantsRedGlowF.png|Bronze Kryptonian Pants: Red Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsBronzeKryptonianPantsWhiteGlowF.png|Bronze Kryptonian Pants: White Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsBronzeTrigonicPantsBlueGlowF.png|Bronze Trigonic Pants: Blue Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsBronzeTrigonicPantsCustomGlowF.png|Bronze Trigonic Pants: Custom Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsBronzeTrigonicPantsDarkBlueGlowF.png|Bronze Trigonic Pants: Dark Blue Glow File:LegsBronzeTrigonicPantsGoldenGlowFemale.png|Bronze Trigonic Pants: Golden Glow File:LegsBronzeTrigonicPantsGreenGlowFemale.png|Bronze Trigonic Pants: Green Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsBronzeTrigonicPantsPurpleGlowF.png|Bronze Trigonic Pants: Purple Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsBronzeTrigonicPantsRedGlowF.png|Bronze Trigonic Pants: Red Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsBronzeTrigonicPantsWhiteGlowF.png|Bronze Trigonic Pants: White Glow File:LegsBuckarooF.png|Buckaroo File:LegsBulwarkOfMadnessF.png|Bulwark of Madness File:LegsBusinessF.png|Business File:LegsCargoF.png|Cargo File:LegsCatBurglarF.png|Cat Burglar File:LegsCelticF.png|Celtic File:LegsCheckmateInformantF.png|Checkmate Informant File:LegsCheckmateOperativeF.png|Checkmate Operative File:LegsClownPrinceF.png|Clown Prince File:LegsCombatSlimlineF.png|Combat Slimline File:LegsConquerorF.png|Conqueror File:LegsContemporaryTechF.png|Contemporary Tech File:LegsCorruptedF.png|Corrupted File:LegsCosmicAngelicF.png|Cosmic Angelic File:LegsCrownOfThornsF.png|Crown of Thorns File:LegsCyberneticF.png|Cybernetic File:LegsDCBombshellHarley.png|DC Bombshell Harley File:LegsDaggerpointBodysuitF.png|Daggerpoint Bodysuit File:LegsDaringVigilanteF.png|Daring Vigilante File:LegsDarkSpecter2018BatsuitF.png|Dark Specter 2018 Batsuit File:LegsDarkSpecterBatsuitF.png|Dark Specter Batsuit File:LegsDemonicF.png|Demonic File:LegsDemonicRunesF.png|Demonic Runes File:LegsDepartmentOfCorrectionsF.png|Department of Corrections File:LegsDigitalInvasionF.png|Digital Invasion File:LegsDiscipleOfParallaxF.png|Disciple of Parallax File:LegsDivineF.png|Divine File:LegsDresden7F.png|Dresden 7 File:LegsDrownedPirateF.png|Drowned Pirate File:LegsDruidF.png|Druid File:LegsEgyptianF.png|Egyptian File:LegsEgyptianSorcererF.png|Egyptian Sorcerer File:LegsElaborateSlimlineF.png|Elaborate Slimline File:LegsElectricF.png|Electric File:LegsElementalAndroidF.png|Elemental Android File:LegsEnergyArmorF.png|Energy Armor File:LegsEnergyArmor(Elite)F.png|Energy Armor (Elite) File:LegsEngineerF.png|Engineer File:LegsEnhancedA.R.G.U.S.OperativeF.png|Enhanced A.R.G.U.S. Operative File:LegsEnhancedAbsoluteZeroF.png|Enhanced Absolute Zero File:LegsEnhancedAbyssalF.png|Enhanced Abyssal File:LegsEnhancedArmoredDetectiveF.png|Enhanced Armored Detective File:LegsEnhancedConquerorF.png|Enhanced Conqueror File:LegsEnhancedDrownedPirateF.png|Enhanced Drowned Pirate File:LegsEnhancedDystopianAmazonF.png|Enhanced Dystopian Amazon File:LegsEnhancedFireSoulF.png|Enhanced Fire Soul File:LegsEnhancedExobyteOriginF.png|Enhanced Exobyte Origin File:LegsEnhancedGreenKnightF.png|Enhanced Green Knight File:LegsEnhancedHigh-DensityTacticalF.png|Enhanced High-Density Tactical Pants File:LegsEnhancedLaughingKnightF.png|Enhanced Laughing Knight File:LegsEnhancedMagicsChampionF.png|Enhanced Magic's Champion File:LegsEnhancedMainManF.png|Enhanced Main Man File:LegsEnhancedMeraF.png|Enhanced Mera File:LegsEnhancedMid-NiteF.png|Enhanced Mid-Nite File:LegsEnhancedPrimevalF.png|Enhanced Primeval File:LegsEnhancedQuicksuitF.png|Enhanced Quicksuit File:LegsEnhancedShimTarRegaliaF.png|Enhanced Shim'Tar Regalia File:LegsEnhancedSpeed-MetalF.png|Enhanced Speed-Metal File:LegsEnhancedSpindriftF.png|Enhanced Spindrift File:LegsEnhancedVisitor'sF.png|Enhanced Visitor's File:LegsEscapedInmateF.png|Escaped Inmate File:LegsEternalF.png|Eternal File:LegsExaltedF.png|Exalted File:LegsExobyteOriginF.png|Exobyte Origin File:LegsExpertMarksmanF.png|Expert Marksman File:LegsFallenGodF.png|Fallen God File:LegsFallenGod(Elite)F.png|Fallen God (Elite) File:LegsFate'sFaithF.png|Fate's Faith File:LegsFireSoulF.png|Fire Soul File:LegsFirefighterFemale.png|Firefighter File:LegsFlamesF.png|Flames File:LegsFlashBoxersF.png|Flash Boxers File:LegsFlexsuitF.png|Flexsuit File:LegsFloralShortsF.png|Floral Shorts File:LegsFloatieFemale.png|Floatie File:LegsFormalF.png|Formal File:LegsFour-LeafCloverBoxersF.png|Four-Leaf Clover Boxers File:LegsFourthWorldF.png|Fourth World File:LegsFrozenFuryF.png|Frozen Fury File:LegsFuriousF.png|Furious File:LegsFutureCrusaderF.png|Future Crusader File:LegsGadgeteerF.png|Gadgeteer File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsGoldKryptonianPantsBlueGlowF.png|Gold Kryptonian Pants: Blue Glow File:LegsGoldKryptonianPantsCustomGlowF.png|Gold Kryptonian Pants: Custom Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsGoldKryptonianPantsDarkBlueGlowFemale.png|Gold Kryptonian Pants: Dark Blue Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsGoldKryptonianPantsGoldenGlowFemale.png|Gold Kryptonian Pants: Golden Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsGoldKryptonianPantsGreenGlowF.png|Gold Kryptonian Pants: Green Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsGoldKryptonianPantsPurpleGlowF.png|Gold Kryptonian Pants: Purple Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsGoldKryptonianPantsRedGlowF.png|Gold Kryptonian Pants: Red Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsGoldKryptonianPantsWhiteGlowF.png|Gold Kryptonian Pants: White Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsGoldTrigonicPantsBlueGlowF.png|Gold Trigonic Pants: Blue Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsGoldTrigonicPantsCustomGlowF.png|Gold Trigonic Pants: Custom Glow File:LegsGoldTrigonicPantsDarkBlueGlowFemale.png|Gold Trigonic Pants: Dark Blue Glow File:LegsGoldTrigonicPantsGoldenGlowFemale.png|Gold Trigonic Pants: Golden Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsGoldTrigonicPantsGreenGlowF.png|Gold Trigonic Pants: Green Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsGoldTrigonicPantsPurpleGlowF.png|Gold Trigonic Pants: Purple Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsGoldTrigonicPantsRedGlowF.png|Gold Trigonic Pants: Red Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsGoldTrigonicPantsWhiteGlowF.png|Gold Trigonic Pants: White Glow File:LegsGorgonSlayerF.png|Gorgon Slayer File:LegsGothamKnightF.png|Gotham Knight File:LegsGotham'sOutlawF.png|Gotham's Outlaw File:LegsGreco-RomanF.png|Greco-Roman File:LegsGreenKnightF.png|Green Knight File:LegsHIVEDefenderF.png|HIVE Defender File:LegsHades'sClothF.png|Hades's Cloth File:LegsHarpyLegsF.png|Harpy Legs File:LegsHawksEdgeF.png|Hawk's Edge File:LegsHawksEdge(Enhanced)F.png|Hawk's Edge (Enhanced) File:LegsHeartOfTheLionF.png|Heart of the Lion File:LegsHeartOfThePredatorF.png|Heart of The Predator File:LegsHera'sStrengthF.png|Hera's Strength File:LegsHeraldOfTheBlackF.png|Herald of the Black File:LegsHeraldOfTheBlack(Elite)F.png|Herald of the Black (Elite) File:LegsHighVoltageF.png|High Voltage File:LegsHigh-DensityTacticalF.png|High-Density Tactical Pants File:LegsHijackedServitorF.png|Hijacked Servitor File:LegsHolidayElfF.png|Holiday Elf File:LegsHouseOfEl2019F.png|House of El 2019 File:LegsHouseOfElWarsuitF.png|House of El Warsuit File:LegsHulaF.png|Hula File:LegsIceF.png|Ice File:LegsImperialInsectF.png|Imperial Insect File:LegsInsectColonistF.png|Insect Colonist File:LegsInsectoidF.png|Insectoid File:LegsIronExoPantsBlueGlowFemale.png|Iron Exo Pants: Blue Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsIronExoPantsCustomGlowF.png|Iron Exo Pants: Custom Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsIronExoPantsDarkBlueGlowF.png|Iron Exo Pants: Dark Blue Glow File:LegsIronExoPantsGoldenGlowFemale.png|Iron Exo Pants: Golden Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsIronExoPantsGreenGlowF.png|Iron Exo Pants: Green Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsIronExoPantsPurpleGlowF.png|Iron Exo Pants: Purple Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsIronExoPantsRedGlowF.png|Iron Exo Pants: Red Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsIronExoPantsWhiteGlowF.png|Iron Exo Pants: White Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsIronKryptonianPantsBlueGlowF.png|Iron Kryptonian Pants: Blue Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsIronKryptonianPantsCustomGlowF.png|Iron Kryptonian Pants: Custom Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsIronKryptonianPantsDarkBlueGlowF.png|Iron Kryptonian Pants: Dark Blue Glow File:LegsIronKryptonianPantsGoldenGlowF.png|Iron Kryptonian Pants: Golden Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsIronKryptonianPantsGreenGlowF.png|Iron Kryptonian Pants: Green Glow File:LegsIronKryptonianPantsPurpleGlowF.png|Iron Kryptonian Pants: Purple Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsIronKryptonianPantsRedGlowF.png|Iron Kryptonian Pants: Red Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsIronKryptonianPantsWhiteGlowF.png|Iron Kryptonian Pants: White Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsIronTrigonicPantsBlueGlowF.png|Iron Trigonic Pants: Blue Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsIronTrigonicPantsCustomGlowF.png|Iron Trigonic Pants: Custom Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsIronTrigonicPantsDarkBlueGlowF.png|Iron Trigonic Pants: Dark Blue Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsIronTrigonicPantsGoldenGlowF.png|Iron Trigonic Pants: Golden Glow File:LegsIronTrigonicPantsGreenGlowFemale.png|Iron Trigonic Pants: Green Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsIronTrigonicPantsPurpleGlowF.png|Iron Trigonic Pants: Purple Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsIronTrigonicPantsRedGlowF.png|Iron Trigonic Pants: Red Glow File:LegsIronTrigonicPantsWhiteGlowFemale.png|Iron Trigonic Pants: White Glow File:LegsJahKirF.png|Jah Kir File:LegsJeansF.png|Jeans File:LegsJesterF.png|Jester File:LegsJoker'sPunchlineF.png|Joker's Punchline File:LegsJuteF.png|Jute File:LegsKabukiF.png|Kabuki File:LegsKryptonianF.png|Kryptonian File:LegsKryptonianCommanderF.png|Kryptonian Commander File:LegsKryptonianFlexsuitF.png|Kryptonian Flexsuit File:LegsKryptonianMedicoF.png|Kryptonian Medico File:LegsKryptonianMilitiaPantsF.png|Kryptonian Militia Pants File:LegsKung-FuGiF.png|Kung-Fu Gi File:LegsLaughingKnightF.png|Laughing Knight File:LegsLeafmailF.png|Leafmail File:LegsLethalZealotF.png|Lethal Zealot File:LegsLexCorpSalvationF.png|LexCorp Salvation File:LegsLifeShellF.png|Life Shell File:LegsLinedSlimlineF.png|Lined Slimline File:LegsLogisticsOfficerF.png|Logistics Officer File:LegsMainManF.png|Main Man File:LegsMalevolentKnightF.png|Malevolent Knight File:LegsMasterMercenaryF.png|Master Mercenary File:LegsMantaF.png|Manta File:LegsMayanF.png|Mayan File:LegsMedievalF.png|Medieval File:LegsMeraF.png|Mera File:LegsMercenary'sMaliceF.png|Mercenary's Malice File:LegsMetalheadF.png|Metalhead File:LegsMetallo'sMawF.png|Metallo's Maw File:LegsMid-NiteF.png|Mid-Nite File:LegsMilitaryTechF.png|Military Tech File:LegsMiraculousF.png|Miraculous File:LegsMysticEnergyF.png|Mystic Energy File:LegsNecromancerF.png|Necromancer File:LegsNetFemale.png|Net File:LegsNewGenesisF.png|New Genesis File:LegsNinthTrideTyrantF.png|Ninth Tride Tyrant File:LegsNobleWarriorF.png|Noble Warrior File:SkinsLeopardF.png|None (Disabled for Human Skins) File:LegsNorthPoleF.png|North Pole File:LegsNth-MetalBattlesuitF.png|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:LegsNuclearF.png|Nuclear File:LegsOnePieceF.png|One Piece (Female Only) File:LegsOolongF.png|Oolong File:LegsOperaF.png|Opera (Female Only) File:LegsOwlsuit(Elite)F.png|Owlsuit (Elite) File:LegsPaneledBodysuitF.png|Paneled Bodysuit File:LegsParademonSentryF.png|Parademon Sentry File:LegsParamilitaryF.png|Paramilitary File:LegsPlantF.png|Plant File:LegsPlatinumKryptonianPantsCustomGlowF.png|Platinum Kryptonian Pants: Custom Glow File:LegsPlatinumTrigonicPantsCustomGlowFemale.png|Platinum Trigonic Pants: Custom Glow File:LegsPowerF.png|Power (Female Only) File:LegsPridefulF.png|Prideful File:LegsPrimevalF.png|Primeval File:LegsPrisonersPantsF.png|Prisoner's Pants File:LegsProgenyOfDarkseidF.png|Progeny of Darkseid File:LegsPsychoF.png|Psycho File:LegsPunchlineF.png|Punchline File:LegsPyramidSlimlineF.png|Pyramid Slimline File:LegsQwardianFighterF.png|Qwardian Fighter File:LegsQuickstrykeF.png|Quickstryke File:LegsQuickstryke(Elite)F.png|Quickstryke (Elite) File:LegsQuicksuitF.png|Quicksuit File:LegsRaptorInfiltratorF.png|Raptor Infiltrator File:LegsRaptorTechF.png|Raptor Tech File:LegsRaptureF.png|Rapture File:LegsRemoraF.png|Remora File:LegsRetroTechF.png|Retro Tech File:LegsReverseF.png|Reverse File:LegsReverseSlimlineF.png|Reverse Slimline File:LegsRiddlerF.png|Riddler File:LegsRunesOfTheAncientsF.png|Runes of the Ancients File:LegsRunesOfTheEastF.png|Runes of the East File:LegsRunesOfTheNorsemenF.png|Runes of the Norsemen File:LegsSTARExF.png|STAR Ex File:LegsSTEELsuitMK-1F.png|STEELsuit MK-1 File:LegsSanta'sLittleHelperF.png|Santa's Little Helper File:LegsSatyrLegsF.png|Satyr Legs File:LegsSchoolyardF.png|Schoolyard File:LegsScionOfIonF.png|Scion of Ion File:LegsScubaFemale.png|Scuba File:LegsSectorAgentF.png|Sector Agent File:LegsSectorIncendiaryF.png|Sector Incendiary File:LegsShamanF.png|Shaman File:LegsSharpshooterF.png|Sharpshooter File:LegsSheerNetFemale.png|Sheer Net File:LegsShepherdOfAdaraF.png|Shepherd of Adara File:LegsShieldedRobotF.png|Shielded Robot File:LegsShimTarRegaliaF.png|Shim'Tar Regalia File:LegsShockJockF.png|Shock Jock File:LegsSilverTrigonicPantsBlueGlowF.png|Silver Trigonic Pants: Blue Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsSilverTrigonicPantsCustomGlowF.png|Silver Trigonic Pants: Custom Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsSilverTrigonicPantsDarkBlueGlowF.png|Silver Trigonic Pants: Dark Blue Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsSilverTrigonicPantsGoldenGlowF.png|Silver Trigonic Pants: Golden Glow File:LegsSilverTrigonicPantsGreenGlowFemale.png|Silver Trigonic Pants: Green Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsSilverTrigonicPantsPurpleGlowF.png|Silver Trigonic Pants: Purple Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsSilverTrigonicPantsRedGlowF.png|Silver Trigonic Pants: Red Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=File:LegsSilverTrigonicPantsWhiteGlowF.png|Silver Trigonic Pants: White Glow File:LegsSkeletonF.png|Skeleton File:LegsSlimlineF.png|Slimline File:LegsSnakeF.png|Snake File:LegsSonOfBelialF.png|Son of Belial File:LegsSonOfTheMantaF.png|Son of the Manta File:LegsSpecOpsF.png|Spec Ops File:LegsSpeed-ForceSpectrumF.png|Speed-Force Spectrum File:LegsSpeed-ForceSpectrum2018F.png|Speed-Force Spectrum 2018 File:LegsSpeed-MetalF.png|Speed-Metal File:LegsSpiritOfTheStagF.png|Spirit of the Stag File:LegsSplitPersonalityF.png|Split Personality File:LegsStalwartDefenderF.png|Stalwart Defender File:LegsSteampunkF.png|Steampunk File:LegsSteelworkerF.png|Steelworker File:LegsStreetF.png|Street File:LegsStrengthOfTheRamF.png|Strength of the Ram File:LegsSunstoneBulwarkF.png|Sunstone Bulwark File:LegsSunstone'sEdgeF.png|Sunstone's Edge File:LegsTalonLordF.png|Talon Lord File:LegsTechNinjaF.png|Tech Ninja File:LegsTertiarySlimelineF.png|Tertiary Slimline File:LegsTheLastAurochsF.png|The Last Aurochs File:LegsThemysciranBattlesuitF.png|Themysciran Battlesuit File:LegsTideWalkerF.png|Tide Walker File:LegsTimeTravelerF.png|Time Traveler File:LegsTogaBottomsF.png|Toga Bottoms File:LegsTracesInTimeF.png|Traces in Time File:LegsTwo-ColorSlimlineF.png|Two-Color Slimline File:LegsUrbanBusinessF.png|Urban Business File:LegsUrbanSlickF.png|Urban Slick File:LegsValentineF.png|Valentine File:LegsVengeanceF.png|Vengeance File:LegsVengeanceOfHecateF.png|Vengeance of Hecate File:LegsVestmentsOfRageF.png|Vestments of Rage File:LegsVestureOfProselyteF.png|Vesture of Proselyte File:LegsVikingF.png|Viking File:LegsVirtuousKnightF.png|Virtuous Knight File:LegsVisitorsF.png|Visitor's File:LegsVoodooF.png|Voodoo File:LegsWallStreetF.png|Wall Street (Female Only) File:LegsWarriorOfSpringF.png|Warrior of Spring File:LegsWebbedFlexsuitF.png|Webbed Flexsuit File:LegsWingedFuryF.png|Winged Fury File:LegsWizardlyF.png|Wizardly File:LegsZonewalkerF.png|Zonewalker Trivia *The None style is only available for Non-Human Skin Styles. For human skins the leg style is deferred to Briefs. Category:Styles Category:Legs Category:Leg Styles